Finding Your Humanity!
by Pink-Hart
Summary: Everything is falling apart, but maybe there was still hope... (Hannigram, S2 TRAILER SPOILERS)


**Disclaimer:** don't own it...  
**Warning:** S2 TRAILER SPOILERS! Happy Ending, kinda, well better than the show, obviously!

_"I don't know which is worse. Believing I did it, or believing that you did this to me!"_

_"I'm going to remember. And when I do there will be a reckoning!"_

He hears his own words over and over. It took a form of its own, and it's haunting him. The Wendigo vision, the way he comes out of water. It's warning him. The time has come, and if he doesn't act now. All will be lost, forever. So he did. Will has escaped from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, and headed straight to where he wanted to be, at Lecter's.

Alana was knocked out by Hannibal who was on his way to break down the door, keeping him apart from his soon to be victim, to finish off Crawford once and for all. He was busy throwing himself at the door in order to break it down. He almost failed to hear the heavy breathing from behind him. He turns around only to see his once and only friend. Will Graham. He's not sure their friendship matters anymore.

Hannibal looks at Will with pure caution; after all, Will did promise him that he will remember, and that there will be a reckoning. Hannibal will never admit this to anyone, but those words left a void in his cold heart. Will on the other hand was currently feeling all of his emotions bursting around. He watches this ugly wild beast, this monster, with all of his true colors showing, for the first time his mask was OFF. He hates Hannibal for everything, all the lies, all the deaths, all the pain, and most of all for pretending to be his friend, for making him believe he wasn't alone in this cold world... he should hate him, after everything, he should... But that's not why he's standing right here. He's here because even though he meant every word he uttered to Hannibal. Something hidden, some form of unidentified feelings, had still managed to eat him from within. Hannibal Lecter was the first person Will had let himself truly open up to, and the only one he thought knew him more than anybody else, and trusted him above all others. The same man who currently stares at him with crazed savage animal eyes, looking directly at him, holding the blooded knife, with the stains of blood covering his cloth, probably Jack's blood. His eyes were that of a wild animal trying to survive by his one and only rule: Kill or be killed. He could hear Jack moving from behind the door, though he most likely has no intention of coming out anytime soon.

Hannibal looks at him. Trying to understand what is happening, keeps looking for an explanation for their current situation, not moving. He simply drinks the sight of Will. Will knew what he was about to do was outrages, unexpected, and completely crazy... But for the life of him he just wants the hurt to be over, he's not sure who's hurt, his or Hannibal's, or maybe both. He walks slowly towards Hannibal, who unconsciously takes a few steps back, but Will doesn't stop, when he reaches Hannibal. He does the last thing anyone in his place should ever do. He hugs Hannibal Lecter, hugs him tightly.

Hannibal froze; he wasn't expecting this, what was the meaning of this? What was Will playing at? It has to be a trap. "I'm holding a knife. I can cut you wide open, and bath in your blood. You're aware of that, aren't you Will?" Hannibal stated, while waiting for Will's reaction. Will didn't move; he didn't loosen his hold on Hannibal. Hannibal's clear and threatening comment just made him want to cry, because he can finally see it now, he can see HIM now. He can see what was really lying deep under. Under all the lies, under the savage beast, under the horrific animal, under it all... there was a small frightened child, with a tragic tale of his own; who was trying to survive in this cruel and ugly world all on his own. Will couldn't let go, his empathy was overflowing him with emotions, Hannibal's deeply hidden emotions, all the emotions that Hannibal stopped himself from feeling long time ago; he couldn't stop himself from crying over Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal tries to pry him off, he wants to end this nonsense, and he hates not knowing what is happening around him, not being in control of the current event. But he stopped immediately when he heard Will say "I love you", through his cries, "god, I don't know why, but I love you". Hannibal's world was becoming smaller and smaller. Knife falls down, and Will feels two arms hugging him back; trying to keep him as close as possible. Hannibal is not sure of anything anymore; he knows this is not him. There is a huge part of him that wants to kill everyone, to just end it all, to go back to being the only one in control of his magnificent games, to watch all the blood flows. But looking back now, the main reason he decided to kill Crawford other than Jack's suspicion of him; was because he couldn't identify with the feelings Will's words left him with earlier that day. He just felt like losing it. Was Will really a matter to him? Does his existence mean something to him? Was he in love Will? Can he love at all? He never knew... All he knows for sure that Will Graham is more, just much more than all of those walking meat. Maybe, he was Hannibal's own salvation.

Will calms himself down, "Let's leave. Far, far away. Let's start over! I can help you, please, please let me help you. Please, Hannibal, I love you." Will begs. His eyes were red from crying his heart out. Hannibal stays silent for a moment, and then asks with a quiet voice, almost childlike, "Where are we going?" Will heart almost breaks because Hannibal never said that he loved him back, but he knew better then to hope for anything now, and he was happy that Hannibal was humoring his crazy idea of them runaway together. "Somewhere, anywhere... where we can be free." Will feels Hannibal half smile, or maybe he just imagined it, he was drained, all of these emotions were taking its toll on him. Hannibal nods his head. "Let's go, let's start over." said Hannibal.

Will and Hannibal had disappeared. Jack and Alana surprisingly received help from Dr. Chilton, who was headed to Lecter's to inform him about Graham's escape. No one after that hears about the Chesapeake Ripper ever again -although it became known to the world that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper and the Copycat Killer-...

Far away, two men, trying to start over... Will it work? Who knows? But it's a start!

_**A/N:**__ My pain over the horrific s2 trailer has inspired this!_


End file.
